


五十五号宠物（兔）罗路

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 人形宠物 假孕 产乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 主人罗X兔子路飞ooc    pwp人形宠物 假孕 产乳





	五十五号宠物（兔）罗路

**Author's Note:**

> 主人罗X兔子路飞  
ooc pwp  
人形宠物 假孕 产乳

罗已经一个小时没有听见自家宠物在房间走动的声音了。刚刚写完病历书的他决定出来寻找一下，防止他的宠物惹出什么乱子。

他终于在厨房找到了他的宠物，一只兔子。宠物这种东西昂贵又娇气，就算是医生这样的高收入职业，也只能支撑罗饲养一只。“你在做什么？”罗斜倚着门，看他的兔子。

兔子背对着他坐在地下，旁边的冰箱大开着，显然，他的宠物在偷吃。长耳朵顺着黑发背在脑后，听到主人的声音才腾的一下支愣起来，家养的宠物警惕心很弱，兔子这样机警的动物居然连脚步声都没注意到。

兔子转过头，嘴里还叼着牛肉干，然后那条肉干迅速的消失在兔子嘴里。“你在吃什么？！”罗终于不淡定了，他快步走向自家宠物，虽然兔子会比其他宠物稍微笨一点，但是也不应该连自己能吃什么都不知道。兔子无辜的仰着脸看他，伸手递给了罗一根牛肉干，好像在回应罗的问题。

罗看着它那双天真的大眼睛，叹了口气，是他没有看好路飞，这是主人的失职。他的宠物兔子是在半年前买回来的，名字叫路飞，编号55。年轻，健康，长相可爱，很合罗的眼缘。对于一个有着洁癖的医生来说，用宠物解决生理需求，干净方便，并且没有复杂的感情纠葛，罗对自己的宠物很满意。

罗接过牛肉干放回袋子里，絮絮叨叨的数落着，路飞没有出声争辩的意思，只是不舍的看着罗把自己怀里的牛肉干袋子拿走。罗用手臂穿过路飞的腋下，抱着他站起来，因为种族问题，尽管是雄性，路飞也要比人类更娇小一些，它站起来大概只到罗的胸口。

罗抚摸着路飞的黑发，敏感的耳朵在手掌下微微颤抖。“你有哪里不舒服吗？”路飞茫然的看着他，宠物又听不懂人说话。罗也只是随口一问，他拉开路飞身上睡衣的拉链，毛茸茸的连体睡衣是罗的私人爱好。

路飞配合着罗把手臂从睡衣里拿出来，拉锁拉开到小腹，罗把袖子系在路飞腰间，坦露出胸膛和肚子。罗伸手抚摸路飞的肚子，查看是否有硬块，兔子可消化不了牛肉干。路飞的腹部依旧平坦柔软，罗转头看向几乎被小兔子吃空的一大袋牛肉干。

“你都吃哪去了？”罗弹了一下路飞的脑门。小兔子软乎乎的笑起来，但是没有声音。这也是罗没有选更大众的猫狗而是兔子的原因，兔子通常不会叫，平时足够安静。看起来似乎没什么问题，路飞也没有难受痛苦的表现，但是以防万一，还是处理一下比较好。

罗牵着路飞的手走向盥洗室，想着自己可能需要买个带锁的冰箱。路飞跪坐在马桶旁边，罗蹲在他身边，“啊，张嘴。”罗引导路飞张开嘴巴。小兔子学着罗张开嘴，露出粉嫩的口腔。

罗两指并拢伸了进去，路飞自然的合上嘴含住主人的手指，用舌头舔舐起来。“好孩子，但是现在不是要做这个。”罗摸摸路飞的头顶，然后捏着路飞的下巴，让它重新张嘴。手指探向更深处，罗需要路飞把肉干都吐出来。当手指触碰到喉咙肌肉时，路飞自觉的放松，让手指进来。

罗很会调教宠物，这些事几乎已经成了路飞的本能，但是并不适用于现在的情况。罗只能弯曲手指，用有些粗暴的方式帮路飞催吐，路飞的红眼睛瞬间蒙上一层水雾。可怜的小兔子趴在马桶上，吐的一塌糊涂，罗轻轻的拍着它的后背。直到确定路飞吐干净了，罗才把它从地上扶起来。

罗用手掌接水，喂路飞漱口，直到吐出的水干净为止。罗揽着路飞回到卧室，路飞还是不太舒服，它在罗怀里微微发抖，眼泪不停的滴下来，罗抚摸着路飞的脊背，“嘘…嘘…没事了，已经结束了。”他亲吻路飞的额头，为它擦拭眼泪，在主人温和的安慰下，路飞终于平静下来，依偎在罗怀里安静的睡过去。

罗最近在休年假，医院的工作过于忙碌，他需要放松一下。不过比起外出度假，他更愿意和路飞一起窝在家里。罗靠在沙发里看电影，路飞趴在他腿上玩玩具，主人和宠物和谐相处。路飞今天没穿毛茸茸的连体睡衣，空调温度调的比较高，路飞只穿了一件罗的衬衫。

罗的手掌伸进衬衫，摩挲路飞绵软的皮肉，抚摸宠物是一种有效的解压方式。在电影快要看完的时候，路飞终于腻烦了主人不断的骚扰，它试图从罗腿上离开。罗没有拦它只是伸手抓住了路飞毛茸茸的尾巴球，路飞抖了一下，整个软倒在罗腿上。罗揉捏着敏感的尾巴，小兔子抱着主人的大腿，小声呜咽起来。

等电影结束的时候，路飞已经全身染上粉色，罗抱起他的宠物走向卧室。有些粗暴的把路飞扔到床上，罗抬手脱下上衣，露出精壮的上身，宽松的家居裤也被脱下，高大的男人压到路飞身上。

路飞抱住压过来的主人。罗低头亲吻路飞柔软的唇瓣，得到了热情的回应，兔子耳朵兴奋的微微颤抖。

罗舔咬着路飞的脖颈，手掌伸进衬衫抚弄路飞敏感的侧腰，细小的呻吟声从嘴里溢出，兔子的叫床声和人类差不多。路飞用下身磨蹭着罗，衬衫卷到腰上，后穴已经为主人的侵犯做好准备，淫液甚至多到打湿身下的床单。罗解开路飞的衬衫纽扣，衣服松垮的挂在手臂上，路飞搂住罗的肩膀，双腿缠在他腰上，用湿漉漉的后穴磨蹭男人的性器。

罗握着路飞的腰肢，性器顺滑的挤进紧致的后穴，路飞缠在罗身上，随着抽插呻吟起来。罗揉捏着小兔子的屁股肉，用拇指玩弄毛茸茸的尾巴。身下的撞击一下重过一下，路飞的红眼睛又开始掉眼泪，它颤抖着夹紧主人，主动舔咬罗的喉结。

路飞颤抖的越来越厉害，罗挑着那一点撞击，手上也用力的掐住尾巴根部，直到路飞尖叫着绞紧后穴，前端射了出来。罗亲吻着路飞加快了速度，刚高潮的后穴过于敏感，它被操的哀哀的叫起来，带着求饶的意味。罗没有怜惜宠物承受不住过多的快感，反倒带着路飞陷入更深的情欲。

罗在家这几天几乎什么都没做，一直抱着路飞在床上胡闹，路飞身上的红痕和齿印还没消就又被弄上新的，后穴被过度使用，有些红肿。路飞早就精疲力尽了，除了在床上满足主人和吃饭，其他时间几乎都用来睡觉。终于在路飞累坏之前，罗的休假结束了。直到第一天上班的早上，路飞亲吻罗和他道别，罗还有些恋恋不舍。

重新开始上班，工作堆了很多，罗常常要忙到很晚才回家。路飞早早就睡下了，罗也没有精力胡闹，只是搂着暖呼呼的兔子一起睡觉。过了好几天，医院不那么忙了，罗白天才终于有时间查看家里的摄像头，发现路飞几乎一直在睡觉。也许是前几天太累了，罗开始没有太在意，直到有一天回家罗才发现不对。路飞窝在罗卧室的床上，身边堆满了罗的衣服，它在筑巢。

嗜睡，筑巢，这是怀孕的表现，如果是雄性，那就是兔子特有的假孕现象，过于频繁的性行为，让兔子产生了怀孕的错觉。

“过来。”罗试图让路飞从巢穴里出来。平时随叫随到的路飞，警惕的看着罗，躲进巢穴的更深处。路飞赤裸着藏在罗的衣服堆里，耳朵焦躁不安的抖动。罗只能试着把路飞抱出来，高大的男人逐渐逼近，路飞吓得呜咽起来，它哭着躲罗的手臂。在罗强行抱住它时，路飞尖叫起来，然后咬住了罗的手臂。

路飞还记得罗，所以咬的不重，但是足以表现出路飞的抗拒。罗只能放开它，任由它躲回衣服里。罗暂时搬到客房去住，又重新买了一批衣服，也算是对他假期放纵的惩罚。

兔子的孕期很短，差不多七天的时间，路飞就基本恢复正常了。罗终于能好好整理卧室了，但是路飞一直粘着他，抱着他的腰不放手，宠物真的很难懂。罗身上挂着小累赘勉强整理完房间，就把路飞推倒在床上，罗也整整一周都没摸到路飞了。

罗终于重新摸到了小兔子毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，他发出满足的叹息。路飞拉着罗的手覆到自己的胸上，看起来好像在求助。罗也发现了手下触感的变化，平坦的胸部有了圆润的弧度，摸起来也变得软软的，乳晕颜色变得更红艳，罗检查了一下乳尖，乳孔已经打开了。假孕的后遗症，路飞涨奶了。

罗回忆着上学学过的东西，他不是妇产科医生，手法不算娴熟，但也应该足够帮路飞产奶。手掌在路飞娇软的胸脯上揉按，虎口压着软肉向中间推，路飞被弄的咿咿呀呀的叫起来，“你还挺舒服的？”罗亲昵的咬住路飞的长耳朵，弄得路飞一抖。罗含着毛茸茸的薄薄的兔耳舔舐起来，小兔子喜欢被人舔耳朵，它窝在罗怀里，用脸颊蹭罗的颈窝，舒服的哼哼。

直到乳汁从乳孔渗出来，罗的任务算是完成了一大半，接下来要帮路飞把奶挤出来，就在罗想着应该把奶挤到什么地方的时候，小兔子自己把胸脯凑到罗的嘴边，并且试图把乳尖喂进罗嘴里。罗下意识的偏过头躲了一下，他早已经过了喝奶的年纪。路飞似乎被罗的抗拒伤到了，眼泪突然就掉下来，红眼睛就这点不好，哭的时候一点征兆都没有。

小兔子安静落泪的样子实在可怜，路飞鼻子都哭红了，罗认命的叼住小兔子的乳尖，都是他自己惹出来的麻烦。路飞这才满意的抱住罗的头，轻轻抚摸罗的头发，它好像把罗当成自己的幼崽了。兔奶喝起来似乎和牛奶差不多，除了喝法有些羞耻，罗一边吸吮着软嫩的乳尖一边想着。

路飞的小胸脯没有多少奶，几口几乎就没了，罗抬起头询问路飞：“要尝尝你自己的奶吗？”，路飞听不懂，只是歪着头看他。罗低头吸吮另一边，然后含着把奶喂进路飞嘴里，小兔子被迫吞咽自己产的奶水，眼里雾蒙蒙的。“喜欢？”罗亲了一口路飞的软唇，然后剩下的奶就都这么被罗喂给了小兔子自己。

最后，小兔子眯着眼舔舐罗的手掌表示感谢，奶水说不好，但是罗嘛，它好像还挺喜欢的。


End file.
